


what can i do for you

by sly_as_an_alpaca



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i'm really gay, the softest girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sly_as_an_alpaca/pseuds/sly_as_an_alpaca
Summary: "Pansy Parkinson was not the sort one had a relationship with. Especially if one was Ginny Weasley."





	what can i do for you

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really gay and lonely so have these girls being really gay and not lonely. why am I only capable of writing fluffy one shots?

Pansy Parkinson was not the sort one had a relationship with. Especially if one was Ginny Weasley.

Pansy was the sort Ginny had one-night stands with so rarely that she came to expect they were done with by the time the next one happened. Pansy was the one who gave drunken kisses in the loo of the Leaky Cauldron, or shaky gropes in a Hogsmead alley. She would strut into a bar with that green velvet slip and those strappy black heels, and before Ginny knew it, Pansy would go from the one who she was done with to the one with her hand up Ginny’s top.

“You’re quite the mystery, Ginny Weasley,” said Pansy one night. It was one of the drunken kissing nights in the Leaky, which meant the words were mumbled against Ginny’s lips rather pleasantly, followed by the faint aroma of whatever brightly-colored cocktail she had ordered.

Ginny pushed Pansy further against the cold bathroom wall, and slid a hand down from the small of her back to the curve of her plush arse before answering. “Why is that?”

Pansy shrugged, a motion which slid her low-cut shirt further down her chest. 

Ginny stared, then leant down to mouth at her collarbone helplessly. She tasted hot and a bit flowery, though the latter was probably just her perfume. 

“You just—“ started Pansy, and her voice hitched. She tilted her head back to give Ginny better access. “You’re so different with me than with the others.” Ginny looked up. Pansy was looking sharply down at her, all dark eyes and delicate jawline, long lashes, short, tousled hair.

“No, I’m not,” said Ginny, and nibbled at her neck. The buzzed part of her brain wished this conversation would end so they could get to the fun part. 

“Yes,” said Pansy, “You are.” She grabbed Ginny by the chin and angled her up, which Ginny wanted to hate her for, but she couldn’t possibly now that they were so close. Pansy’s breath brushed across her lips, and her warmth radiated through that thin, tight shirt and into Ginny where their chests were pressed together. “You’re so open with them,” Pansy went on. Ginny needed to take a moment to remember what they had been talking about.

“Of course I am,” Ginny scoffed. “They’re my friends.”

“And I’m not?” asked Pansy with an appealing pout, leaning in so close their lips were almost touching. Her voice was silky and coy, and it did funny things to Ginny’s insides.

Ginny’s eyes traced her lips, full and petal-pink. “You’re a special kind of friend,” she murmured, and went to kiss her. 

Pansy ducked away. “You laugh with them.”

“I laugh with you,” Ginny grumbled, trying to follow her lips to no avail.

“Not like you do with Harry.”

Ginny straightened. “Really? That’s what this is about? For fuck’s sake, Pans, we dated five years ago!”

“I’m not _jealous_ ,” argued Pansy, pulling Ginny back in by her shoulders. “Not in a love way. You’re just so boisterous around him, and—“

“Boisterous. Not the sort of word one hears in daily conversation.”

“I’ve been hanging around Granger too much for my own good.” Pansy shook her head. “This is off topic. You’re trying to distract me.”

“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about,” said Ginny, pressing Pansy against the wall again and kissing her slowly, leaning into her and guiding her head with her hair. For a moment, this seemed to have worked, because Pansy melted into her arms the way she always did and ran her hands down Ginny’s chest. Unfortunately, this didn’t last long.

Pansy broke away with a red face and even messier hair than before. “Why aren’t you like that with me?” she asked petulantly, though her frustration wasn’t terribly convincing seeing as her hands were still fisted in the front of Ginny’s sundress. 

Ginny sighed. “I don’t know, Parkinson, maybe because I haven’t been friends with you for almost my entire life? Maybe it’s because you haven’t literally saved my life countless times before? Or maybe,” she snapped, shaking Pansy’s hands off and locking her eyes to the floor, “It’s because I’m nervous and I don’t want to annoy you. Maybe I like you and I don’t think you would appreciate the way I prattle on about things.” Ginny laughed breathily, but it was dry, empty. “Maybe I’m just the worst.”

Pansy blinked. 

Ginny was hunched over, arms crossed over her chest, fiery hair falling over her face. Pansy wanted to trace over the dusting of copper freckles on those naked shoulders with her fingers, her tongue. Self-depreciation was rather fetching on Ginny. But then again, what wasn’t? 

“Well, that’s rather silly, isn’t it?” said Pansy.

Ginny scowled. “I just bared myself to you and that’s how you thank me?”

“You haven’t bared yourself to me, darling. I’ve been waiting for that to happen for a year now, and I’m fairly sure I’d have noticed if you had.” 

Ginny opened her mouth to argue, but Pansy cut her off. 

“Go out with me?”

Ginny stared at her blankly. “Sorry?”

Pansy scoffed. “Four words, Weasley. Four words and you can’t string together what they mean.” 

She grasped Ginny’s waist, turned her so her back was to the wall, and pressed her against it gingerly. She looked up at her sternly. Then she kissed her, firm and sure, and Ginny’s face burned red. 

“Would two words be easier to process? Date me.”

Ginny was silent for a moment. Then she cracked a grin, open and joyful. It was the kind of smile that she only ever wore around her friends. 

Pansy felt something desperate constrict in her chest. 

“Okay,” said Ginny.

“But not right now,” said Pansy seriously.

Ginny nodded. “Not right now. Right now I am a very tiny little bit drunk.”

“But if we’re not on a date right now, whatever will we do with our time?” asked Pansy, her brow raised and her eyes innocent as could be.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Pansy’s neck, smiling wickedly. “I think we can figure something out.” They both giggled, kissed sloppily, and then Disapparated with a _pop._

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @earlnacht
> 
> if you want more lesbian fics (because god knows there aren't enough of those) then go yell at me in the comments and i'll see what lesbian magic i can work for you


End file.
